Innuendo
by The Great Rick
Summary: Thing are not what they always seem. drabbles
1. Gai love

It was the end of the day. In the last light of the sun, you could see two bodies panting upon the ground. One of these bodies was Gai. His body has long since become sticky from all the sweat he had produced. His partner was in a worse condition than he was himself. With great difficulty, Gai slowly got up. It was a normal reaction if you saw, with great horror, what those two were doing long before the sun even rose that day.

After recovering his breath, Gai helped his partner into a good position. It looked like the two of them were willing to continue. Gai was the first to move since he was in a better shape than his partner. If somebody was to pass near their location at that time, that person would have seen the beautiful green beast thrusting his hip again and again. His partner, who was starting to feel better, started to pick up the pace as well.

His partner was truly happy, like every time they were doing it. The two of them really liked the time spent together like that, without caring about anything else. It wasn't the first time they had done this, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Some would say that Gai really liked training with Lee a little too much.

* * *

AU: Well, this is my first drabble I wrote and I have already started another one. I don't know how many I will make. I also want to thank Tama Saga who helped me to edit this drabble.


	2. Naruto Addiction

The end of the day was quietly approaching in Konoha. Everything was calm. The shops were beginning to close and the children were returning home after playing so much after the end of school. The last genin team was on their way to submit their report after completing the D-rank mission they had just finished. Yes, it was a normal day for Konohagakure no Sato. 

If someone was to look outside, they would see our little hero going back to his house after a long day of training, which some would call torture, with his teammate and Kakashi. He was walking with eager steps, a grin plastered on his face. If somebody were to study him, they would see some drool leaking out from the corner of his lips as he made his way home.

Naruto was happy. He had trained all day today, and he was confident he could beat Sasuke tomorrow. His goal of becoming Hokage was closer than ever. And best of all, he had seen Sakura today. But then again, his day was far from perfect. Like every morning, he had to tear himself from his love to go train. He really liked Sakura, really! But she was nothing in the face of what he called his ultimate love. How much he longed to be there, at home, with her. He craved her so much that he felt himself becoming a little crazy. 

Naruto skidded to a stop as he rounded a corner. There, he could see it at last. His home! The place where the love of his life waited patiently for him. It had been so long since he had last seen her. Climbing the stair, he could almost see his love in his head, with a well-shaped form, not too big, not to small. Her smooth body put Sakura's to shame and the godly curve of her body was so hard to find today, if one didn't know where to look.

He opened the door and it immediately assaulted him. IT was that unique perfume whose smell surrounded her in a perfect manner. He told himself almost every day that he could never grow tired of it. And he hadn't. 

He paused for a moment to lick his lips. He could already feel it, that lip to lip mouthful that gave him a vision of paradise. 

Unable to wait any longer, he rushed into his apartment and threw his stuff onto the floor. He was so close now. He knew she was here, in the kitchen.

Passing the door, he could see it, near the cupboard. Finally, he could take her in his hand, his beloved ramen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

E/N's: (Sailors refer to their ships as females, so using 'her' instead of 'it' isn't a horribly foreign concept

A/N : Thank to Tama Saga who helped me to edit it. This is the last chapter that I will make for thissince I have a new project. Review of any sort whould help a lot to know how the chapter was.


End file.
